Now Boarding
by LACROSSE07
Summary: When Newport Beach's ironwall couple shatters and sends both Sandy and Kirsten to opposite sides of the continent it tears more than just their own relationship apart. The Cohen's seperation triggers troubles between the fab four.


Now Boarding 

I own nothing. Not The O.C. or anything to do with it. I own nothing. Words without quotes, all lowercase, are Sandy's echoing thoughts.

Sandy Cohen sat next to an unconcious blonde in the hospital. Every golden strand in her hair caught the sunlight, but he didn't notice a single one. His deep blue eyes were fixed directly across the room where a lonely corkboard and a hospital menu were hung. They were of no interest to him. He did not care to eat and he did not care for being in this hospital and he certainly did care to be next to his wife. The corners of his mouth ached from frowning, but with whatever energy he had left, he did not use it to smile, but to turn to Kirsten's cot.

He did not see the sunlight flickering in her hair and he did not see the woman he loved to see every morning. He saw dull locks of hair draped over a mobile figure pressed against a wall by a man taller than himself. He heard her breath thicken with every thrust and he felt this mans hands locked onto her body. Their bodies were interlocked and they were screaming.

"Sandy Cohen?"

A voice from the door whispered his name and without moving his head he looked at the nurse.

"A moment with the doctor?"

He arose from his seat, not taking a single glance backward at his wife as he walked out of the room. This was never something that would have crossed his mind. This was never something that would have crossed his mind.

The doctor sat with Sandy in his office. They exchanged glances and the bearded man spoke with every ounce of confidence he had to look at Sandy in the eye.

"Can you tell me.. (ahem) what happened, Mr. Cohen?"

"Call me Sandy, please."

He said that with whatever energy he could elicit and continued.

"I honestly don't know.. everything. I remember Kirsten coming home drunk and.."

He paused to catch himself.

"...she stumbled up the stairs and I tried to help her. But before she could say anything she passed out."

you're lying sandy cohen

"Did she show any other signs, eyes rolling to the back of her head, severe trembling, broken speech?"

"She didn't- she didn't say anything."

you're lying sandy cohen

"Ok. I think we've determined that she had more than just a few drinks. She was also under the influence of a few other... over-the-counter medications."

"I don't mean to be rude, but are we done here doctor?"

"That is all Mr. Cohen."

------------------------------------------------------

you're lying sandy cohen

you're lying sandy cohen

you're lying sandy cohen

------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, Kirsten, get down here."

"Ethan!"

"Kirsten?"

Kirsten dragged her body up the steps on all fours. Her eyes were deathly bloodshot and her hearing was impaired.

"Sandy?"

Sandy walked up the stairs to find his wife rolling over half way up the staircase to stare at him. Her eyes were emotionless, like he wasn't there right in front of her.

"Kirsten, give me your hand. What happened? Kirsten what--"

"I had sex without you!"

i had sex without you

i had sex without you

"Kirsten."

There was almost no emotion in his voice.

"I had glorious sex without you, Sandy! I had sex without you!"

"Kirsten."

His sylables formed neither a question or a statement. He couldn't stop saying her name. Kirsten.

"Kirsten."

"No, Sandy, no."

"Kirsten. Kirsten."

She left him with a glimpse of a phased over smile.

Kirsten closed her eyes and her body went limp as she slid down two steps before Sandy caught her under her arms. He held her there, afraid to let go. Several droplets fell to Kirsten's silk top as Sandy held her. Don't let go.

He bent his knees to straddle her on the stairs and lowered his head to press his cheek to hers. He felt nothing. He felt absolutly nothing. Several more drops to Kirsten's shirt.

"Kirsten."

Read and review.


End file.
